Akino Clan
History/Description The Akino clan is a clan of Samurai that was driven to near extinction. This being far before their existence was made known to the Ninja world. Suspected to be an evolution of the Jugo clan but with an exceptional gift of Kenjutsu, this clan had been wiped out in order to erase the fear of the power stored within. The Akino had no direct village, though they seemed to take Refuge in Washigakure no Sato around the time of it's creation and near destruction. After the suspected extinction of their clan, their histories were wiped clean, as well as the trace of the Akino clan's existence in the ninja world. All that was left was a copy made by a surviving string of the clan. Their unforetold power was lost as their secrets were no longer shared, and thus this final string had gone into hiding somewhere in the Washigakure Area. Some if it's strongest and most prominent historical figures were rumored to be able to make a special bond between energy/chakra and their weapon of choice. Clan Traits Cosmetic The Akino tend to have Silver or White hair. Aside this, their eye color can range from a stormy gray, to a pale blue shade. The clan was known to be relatively tall, ranging from 6'0 to 6'6. Their skin tone generally remained the same; Caucasion, or a pale type of hue. Attire from the clan was recorded to be cloaks, normally black with white tribal swirls, or the opposite. Akino's, much like other clans, tend to look alike, aside from facial features and body type. Personality traits Akino's have no traits which are through blood, apart from brutal war tactics, and severe sadism. Children were especially prone to being suspectible to this, and thus are especially violent. Most children don't live to 12 due to the brutal acts casted on one another, usually sacrificial or for sport. As a result , there is also heavy Jashinism within this clan, but it was dropped after they began to get killed off. Strengths -Superior Kenjutsu -Above Average Speed Weaknesses (up to two) -Inferior Genjutsu -Below Average Defense Abilities The power had within had been evolution. Their bodies had gained a new pathway system, known as the Energy Pathway System. This system was a constant reservoir quite similarly to the Chakra Pathway System. It ran throughout the body alongside this system, though it was sturdier and less suspectible to manipulation. In the center of this system, a sphereical core known as an Energy Core. This core was a large holding place for energy which allowed for immense reservoirs. Chakra can even be converted to energy, and vice versa. Energy is obtained naturally. Similarly to Jugo's clan, they naturally intake Natural Energy, though it's converted to their special form. Sadly, this alleviates any chance for a Sage Transformation or abilities alike. However, it results in what could be an infinite form of energy. This energy is taken in through the Tenketsu in the body (another set supplied by EPS), and can also be expelled. This is a mastery every Akino member learns at a very young age. However, the intake is rather average in speed. This energy can be put to use, channeled into Jutsu for amplified effects. This can empower most attacks, and the user can even layer himself. The energy being in use directly can be solidified, or kept in liquid state. Through shape transformation, many things can be achieved. EPS can also be a primary substitute instead of Chakra, using it as a supply for jutsus and the like. The EPS can also make up for the clan's natural weakness to Genjutsu, at a cost. The EPS disrupts the CPS, thus disabling Genjutsu from entrapping the Akino. However, this requires a great use of Energy and as such the EPS will disable for a brief moment to repair. However, disabling the EPS will not result death; Only both systems disabled or empty at the same time. Another user (not in Akino clan) infected with this energy can't properly withstand it, and as such, their body reacts. The Energy destroys the Chakra Pathway System and systems nearby, acting like a virus which effectively kills the injectee. This can only be consumed through syringe or mouth. Mutation 1: Aura Release - The Aura Variant of Energy Release is a rare one, seen once every three dozen generations. Because of such, whenever it appears, the sole user of it is given scrolls and instructions left behind by previous users, including any additions the very last user made. The basics of aura release is a third energy system. It's naturally found in every living thing, much like chakra, but only few people have the ability to control it. Those with Aura Release can see the auras of the world around them, allowing them to guess actions and read emotions based on the different colors each type of emotion gives off. Not to be confused with precognition. As noted earlier, each color of aura comes with a different emotion. While all types of aura can be tangible, intangible, and present in any state of matter; they all have different properties. For instance, blue aura generally has a calming effect on those who see it, as well as a more water-like connotation. Meaning blue aura could be used to replace water to preform a water jutsu, though the use of aura doesn't require hand signs since it isn't chakra. However, it only takes on the properties of the element in question. The different properties of each color differ between each user. Mutation 2: ??? Kekkei Genkai: The clan's EPS lead to the creation of what they called "Energy Release." Since the clan starts with no other natures, and no natures are required, this is only logical. The Kekkei Genkai is genuinely just the way to describe their ability to manipulate their EPS. The clan having no Default Doujutsu, their EPS and use of expelling Energy and/or Chakra is their way of combat. Clan Abilities: Jutsu Name: Energy Blast Rank: C What it does: From the users palm or mouth, Spheres (Or whatever shape the user wishes it to take) of Energy/Chakra are launched at average speeds. Upon physical contact, it explodes into many small spikes. Direct contact could result in broken bones, ruptured organs, or depending on the initial shape, stabs and impaled appendages the initial force could also send the target flying backward by the force, strong enough to pierce steel. The explosion afterwards could cause the energy to enter the victim's body. At what cost: Depending on the Size of the blast, Energy or Chakra for the Jutsu rank Jutsu Name: Chakra Release Rank: C What it is: Allows a more fluent and fast paced release of energy or chakra, and manipulation of such. The Energy or Chakra can be hardened, or used in liquid state, for an efficient multipurpose jutsu. The form of power used covering the body could be used offensively of defensive. (Light armor, speed boost, strength, etc.) At what cost: If the Energy or Chakra is launched, use varies on size. Otherwise no cost is needed. Jutsu Name: Chakra Body Transformation Rank: D What is it: The user can change a body part to a mass of Chakra or Energy. It works on a smaller scale of the Hozuki special ability, though it requires a brief moment before forming. With this, a form of escape or even counterattack can be performed, as physical attacks will have little impact. There is also a small delay in the re-solidfying process. At what cost: It takes great concentration, and if a body part is lost, a percentage of chakra or Energy could be lost. Clan Achievements •Clan's Creation •Successful Extinction of a very minor Clan •Successful defense against extinction war •Clan's culture and other topics documented Recent Clan History •Extinction •Last string moving to Washigakure and other Samurai states •Birth of Otojiro Akino, Kirā Akino, and others. •Death of Akino's elders The Akino's recent events in the past 30 years are hardly notable. This involves their extinction, the string being killed off in order to smite down the clan. The only few Akino alive consisted of Kāne, Kirra, and their son to be born Son, Otojiro, Brother Kirā and a few others. The couple soon escaped to the wilderness for refuge, where they were to birth their son, Otojiro. Upon reaching age 10, the male was oprhaned, his parents murdered by an escape rogue ninja. The whereabouts of this ninja were never to be heard of ever again. Otojiro had truely been the last Akino alive; Or so he thought. As a result of him being a lone 10 year old, he moved back to Washigakure, unknowning of his clans demise in that very city. Family Tree 200AN Otojiro Akino Kirā Akino Hakimaru Akino Sachikō Akino Juuzo Akino Shiro Akino